The Monks Betrayal
by Phace
Summary: A tale of magic, swordplay and the occassional arrow. Opinions and advice greatly appriciated (go easy on me i failed english GCSE)


The Monks Betrayal  
A Ragnarok Online Story  
Part.1  
  
As the Morning came to pass and the sun was nearly at its peak, a strange mist had surrounded the camp. I was first to wake to the uneasy silence; the woods were quiet, too quiet. Not even the birds were singing. We had been camping the woods for nearly a month now and not only were we no closer to out goal but I had never heard of or experienced anything as unsettling as this, the woods were always filled with noise whether it was just a badger scurrying around, birds singing or just the sound of the insects the noise was always there, but not now, What was happening? Had something scared everything away? If so, what could it possibly be?  
  
I made my way to Mordacai's tent, he was the hunter of the group, altogether there was Mordacai the hunter, his skills with the bow were unbeatable, he was fast and accurate, some people had said he was able to hit a man right between the eyes from a mile away, whether or not this rumor is true has yet to be proven, but for some reason I think it is true. And then there is Sephiroth, a very honorable knight who has been with us since the start of our journey, and if there is one thing he can do is use a blade, he carries with him a 6ft claymore; this sword despite its size is as light as a feather. The story behind his sword is that he went to a very wise and experienced blacksmith who specially forged the sword using the rarest of materials and also enchanting the sword with the element of fire. And then there's me "Magik" as you can probably guess from the name I am a wizard, since I was able to I have studied the art of magic and have mastered the fire and ice elements.  
  
I pulled the entrance to Mordacai's tent open he wasn't there, I looked around but couldn't see anything, I rushed over to Sephiroth's tent, he was inside asleep, "Psss, wake up I think we got trouble", Sephiroth's eyes opened wide and he sat up sword in hand ready. We slowly and quietly moved around the camp checking the area, but there was no sign of Mordacai anywhere. Sephiroth and I were getting very worried and we decided to start shouting out, we thought this would be a good idea as the woods were so quiet, if Mordacai was out there somewhere he should be able to hear us, but on the other hand if there was something other than us in these woods, then it would hear us too.  
  
We started calling for him, out voices echoed around the woods, hopefully Mordacai was out there somewhere and would hear us calling, but after half an hour of calling for him with still no sign of him our thoughts were turning to the worst and both Sephiroth and I were hoping our thoughts were wrong. Suddenly Sephiroth shouting from the other side of the camp, "quick over here, I hear something!", I rushed over to where Sephiroth was, "What is it?" I asked in a quiet voice, I don't know, it sounds big whatever it is, and it's also coming this way. We backed away from the direction the sounds where coming from and hid behind the wood pile we had made for the fire and waited...  
...the sounds where getting closer and clearer, they were the sounds of branches being snapped as something was rushing through the woods. Louder and louder, and the suddenly the sounds stopped, Sephiroth and closed his eyes to concentrate, he drew his blade and told me to get ready to get cover as we would be meeting out guest shortly, I had been in many battles before but never had I been stalked, I was rather nervous and my hands were shaking. "Get ready", whispered Sephiroth and with that he shot up, threw me to one side and drew his blade, whatever he could hear I couldn't. There was a long pause, Sephiroth was just stood there, his sword drawn and held ready, he suddenly twisted and swung his sword behind him, I closed my eyes and heard and loud clash of metal, I forced my eyes open to see Sephiroth in a sword lock with a high orc. High orcs despite there low intelligence are excellent fighters. Sephiroth was struggling to match the orcs brute strength and was loosing. Sephiroth had been forced into a kneeling position with his sword still in the lock above his head, the orc let out a growl and released one had from its sword, and brought it down into Sephiroth's face sending him flying across the camp and into an adjacent tree.  
  
The high orc turned towards me and starting running with its sword above its head roaring loudly as if shouting a war cry. At this point I realized it's either him or me, I rose to me feet and closed my eyes calling on the powers of the ice element to help me, with a short wave of my hands huge spikes of ice shot out of the ground from my feet towards the orc, the frost driver made contact with the orc and knocked him back a few meters, but to my horror the orc had not been frozen and was already back on its full sprint towards me, but I was ready, in the short time the frost driver had bought me I have summoned my next spell, a huge wall of fire rose up from the ground in front of me blocking the myself from the high orc, from where I was stood I could see the orcs silhouette on the other side of the firewall. The orc was stood there waiting for my spell to pass; this was strange as it was a sign of intelligence from the orc, which to be honest is unheard of.  
  
Suddenly the orc turned to one side and roared; he could see something. I looked in the direction the orc was looking in, but all I could see was Sephiroth unconscious at the bottom of the tree, what was the orc looking at? Then there was flash as something leapt out of a tree and straight at the orc, it hit the orc dead on in the head sending the orc hurling across the ground, but the orc was back on its feet within know time, but at the same speed the orc rose from the ground the thing was on him again, at this point my firewall spell faded I could see things clearly, and the thing wasn't a thing at all, it was an assassin, and this assassin was fast, ducking a diving avoided the heavy swings from the high orc whilst at the same time attacking with lightning speed with claws on his fists.  
  
It seemed as if the high orc was loosing and I let out a cheer of joy, which I shouldn't of, as the assassin turned towards me losing his concentration on the high orc and the orc seized this opportunity and grabbed the assassin by the wrists and lifted him high into the air, the assassin was shouting in pain was the orc pulled on him wrists, the orc was more than likely going to rip the assassins arms from their sockets. I tried again using frost drive on the orc until my magical power was depleted in an attempt to free the assassin from the orcs grasp, but it was to no avail, the orc was determined not to release the assassin. I couldn't help the assassin, it seemed as if the he was going to have his arms ripped from his body when all went quiet and the orc and the assassin both looked up.  
  
I followed their gaze upwards to see a hawk circling high above us, as soon as I saw the hawk I filled with joy for I recognized the hawk as it belonged to Mordacai. The hawk dived down to the group and swooped over our heads, all three of us, the orc, the assassin, and I followed the hawk as it flew past us and through the trees. The hawk landed upon a branch and someone was there with the hawk, "Mordacai!!" I shouted. The orc and the assassin switched and stared at the hunter. In a sudden blur Mordacai moved, and all I heard was an immense thud behind me as the high orc dropped to the ground dead with an arrow firmly lodged into each eye socket.  
  
Mordacai came over with his bow up and an arrow ready to be fired, he was aiming at the assassin who was stood in a fighting stance ready to attack should Mordacai fire. "What are you doing?" I shouted to Mordacai. Mordacai released the arrow and it flew towards the assassin and with swift movement the assassin caught the arrow. Mordacai laughed and then the assassin started laughing, "I thought it was you Ethrois", with that the assassin took of his hood "It's good to see you too Mordacai my friend", replied Ethrois. Sephiroth was back on his feet stood next to me, "you two know each other?" asked Sephiroth, "Yeah we go well back, we've known each other since we were kids... what you doing all the way out here then Ethrois?" said Mordacai. "Well it's a long story" replied Ethrois...  
  
That night whilst sat around our campfire Ethrois explained why he was out here. It was because the orcs have been behaving strangely, attacking small nearby towns with organized force, and as we all knew orcs are never organized. It was because apparently orcs despite the stupidity believe in honor in a tribe. And that is where the problem started; it is known that the orc lord is not the sort of thing to start a fight with, as he single handedly destroyed a whole town and the town's army. But part of the orcs tribes rule is that if someone defeats the orc lord in a hand to hand fight they become the new lord, and these fights can go on for days. But the problem that has occurred is that a monk that was thrown out of the holy order of Prontera because of murdering all his students went to the orcs region and demanded to see the orc lord, of cause this was not allowed but the monk killed all the orc that stood in his way until he got to the orc lord, where he challenged the lord to a fight, the orc believing in honor the orc lord accepted this challenge so that the orcs that died trying to stop the monk would not have died without a cause. So the monk and orc lord fight but monk killed the orc lord with a single strike.  
  
Standing upon the orc lord's corpse the Monk commanded the orcs to bow to him. For the orcs to accept this and bow to the monk is unheard of, but it happened as the orcs were too scared to stand up to the monk seeing what he had just done to their lord with a single hit. And so that it the problem, the orcs are becoming organized because of this monk and I believe he is organizing them for a war on Prontera City, and so I am here to stop him. "This is bad, the orcs are bad enough when they are not organized, now that they are organized they will be unstoppable, even Prontera Army doesn't stand a chance" I said. ", Sephiroth nodded at me agreeing with what comment and said "We must help,"  
  
And so our journey continues as we joined Ethrois in his search for the  
monk commanding the orc army  
  
End of Part.1 


End file.
